Au coeur de la souffrance
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lors d'une mission, un des membres du Sanctuaire meurt. Mais comment réussir à se sortir de la peine envahissant toutes les pièces? Comment cette personne a-t-elle pu laisser sa famille seule! DEATHFIC, légers SPOILERS!


Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic, elle reprend quelques bases de la saison 4, pas trop de spoilers, du moins je n'en ai pas vu moi-même, mais j'avertis au cas où en mettant en grand ce petit mot: **SPOILER** et **DEATHFIC**! Donc à tous ceux qui sont sensibles et qui n'aiment pas être spoilés, je vous laisse le choix de lire ou de partir, je ne veux pas vous amener dans une grande et longue dépression x) Cette fanfiction a été écrite en novembre, donc je l'ai un peu retravaillé. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours et que vous avez des mouchoirs avec vous! Je rappelle que je ne possède ni la série ni les personnages de Sanctuary!

Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE**!^^

* * *

><p>Helen pleurait, seule, dans son lit. Toute la journée elle n'avait cessé de verser des larmes de chagrin et de désespoir. Le matin elle s'était réveillée, un mal de tête atroce la secouant, et n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Bigfoot, s'étant inquiété, était allé la rejoindre et avait frappé à sa porte. Il avait pensé à apporter un en-cas, composé de thé principalement, pour réconforter la bicentenaire brisée.<p>

Celle-ci l'avait laissé entrer, mais n'avait pas daigné lui parler, ni manger ce qu'il lui avait amené, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais ses mots furent ravalés dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Le pauvre phénomène velu en était attristé, sous sa grosse touffe de fourrure, et il s'en alla, la laissant seule…mais il avait informé un autre centenaire de l'état d'Helen.

Cet autre centenaire eut mal au cœur d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie et amante fut dans un pareil état. A bien réfléchir, il comprenait sa peine. Tous au Sanctuaire la comprenait. Car en ce jour, en décembre 2011, ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs. Nikola avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais lui aussi était presque…désespéré ? Pour deux raisons : la peine immense, qu'il sentait ici, de son amante, et enfin, la mort de l'un des membres de cette équipe auquel il était désormais attaché.

Dans un autre coin du Sanctuaire, Will dormait aussi, ou essayait…Abby, qui avait été acceptée au Sanctuaire depuis peu, était dans ses bras et semblait, tout comme lui et les autres, abattue. La femme essayait sans succès de consoler le psychiatre. Ce dernier en avait bien besoin. Mais il pensait surtout à Helen, qui devait être la plus affectée…il priait le ciel pour que son mentor n'ait pas de mauvaises idées. Il se rappelait de la mort d'une certaine blonde, sa fille, Ashley. La fille d'Helen était morte juste avant James Watson, Helen avait eu du mal à supporter ces deux immenses pertes. Sa fille et un de ses amis et amants…puis était survenue la mort de Ravi, à Carentan, et ensuite celle de Gregory, le père d'Helen. Et là, cette nouvelle mort, qui tombe quand le gouvernement était encore plus actif dans ses missions contre le Sanctuaire, semblait conforter Will dans l'idée que sa patronne allait essayer de rejoindre ses proches.

Dans une salle d'entrainement, alors que le matin passe au midi, Kate donnait des coups furieux et sauvages aux mannequins ! Elle, qui se cachait derrière un masque de froideur et d'insolence, avait montré enfin ses sentiments ! Qui étaient loin d'être positifs. Elle était aussi effondrée que les autres. Et s'empêchait à grande peine de laisser couler le symbole de sa souffrance. Dans sa jeunesse, Kate avait perdu son père et des proches en peu de temps. Elle avait rencontré le Sanctuaire ensuite, et avait abandonné son ancienne vie, celle de chasseuse de monstres, de délinquante et trafiquante de phénomènes. Elle avait enfin trouver une autre famille, présente, qui la respectait, et qui pensait sincèrement à elle. L'indienne avait perdu sa mère peu de temps après son arrivée au Sanctuaire, après le fiasco que son frère avait fait avec son patron qui était venu dans la grande bâtisse, et qui avait fini tragiquement dans la gueule d'un magnifique phénomène ! De rage, en repensant à tous ces souvenirs douloureux, Kate donna un violent coup dans le mannequin, et gémit de douleur, car ayant frappé…très fort.

Ce geignement fut entendu par Bigfoot, qui revenait de la chambre de sa vieille amie auquel il restait toujours fidèle, et restera toujours ! En chemin, le poilu croisa…Declan ! Celui-ci avait pris l'avion deux semaines plus tôt, il était venu au Sanctuaire sur ordre de Magnus pour une affaire avec sa patronne. La bicentenaire voulait l'intégrer à l'équipe du Sanctuaire Principal. Le londonien se souvint que Tesla avait été particulièrement…discourtois et très impertinent avec lui ! Declan avait deviné de la jalousie dans le comportement du serbe, et ce très rapidement, car il savait que Nikola pensait de lui qu'il aimait Helen et qu'il avait une liaison avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas faux, il aimait Magnus, mais pas d'un amour fou, brûlant. Il l'aimait comme un fils aimait sa mère, ou peut être un peu plus haut…pour lui ce n'était qu'admiration pour celle qui lui avait donné son travail. Mais Nikola pensait le contraire. Declan savait aussi qu'Helen et Tesla étaient amants, il n'avait cependant rien dit, il était heureux pour eux mais…n'espérait pas avoir à faire à leur possible progéniture ! Un arrogant lui suffisait amplement ! Soupirant, le londonien d'origine écossaise se replongea dans ses souvenirs, de même que les autres membres de ce grand Sanctuaire gothique. Toute l'équipe revit les derniers souvenirs, revoyant sans cesse l'horrible scène.

_**« FLASH-BACK :**_

_-Je vais avec Will et Kate, Henry, restes avec Declan et Tesla ! ordonna la voix d'une femme_

_-Euh Helen ? Je préfère venir avec toi ! répondit une voix plus qu'agaçante aux yeux d'Helen !_

_-Nikola, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis de faire, je te promets que tu ne viendras plus sur le terrain ! menaça la bicentenaire._

_Les autres regardaient avec amusement cette scène. Ils voyaient Nikola mettre facilement Helen, la patronne d'ordinaire calme, dans une colère…auquel il ne valait pas mieux se heurter ! Certains jugèrent donc prudent de s'éloigner de la brune. Tandis que Nikola s'amusait encore à mécontenter, pire, irriter, son amie ! Avant que son petit jeu ne fusse interrompu par le geek attitré du Sanctuaire :_

_-Excusez-moi tous les deux, mais il me semble que nous sommes encore en mission ! fit-il remarquer._

_-Ahem, oui Henry, pardon. Revenons au plus important ! concilia Helen, gênée par un soudain regard qui ferait rougir toute femme ! _

_Will et Kate, qui s'étaient mis de côté, se regardèrent légèrement et toussèrent très bruyamment quand ils aperçurent Nikola toucher le bas du dos d'Helen ? Henry quant à lui soupira. Il s'arma de son arme paralysante en entendant un bruit suspect ! Le loup-garou informa l'équipe distraite du potentiel danger dissimulé par les feuillages. Il se mit sans attendre en position de défense, sentant le danger encore plus proche, qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de seconde en seconde. Will et Kate l'imitèrent, suivis d'Helen et Nikola. Declan avait suivi la position d'Henry quant à lui, et se tenait prêt. _

_-Henry, restes avec Nikola et Declan ! Tous les droits, allez vers la direction sud, dicta de nouveau la bicentenaire aux yeux azur._

_Henry hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était d'accord. Mais Declan ne l'était visiblement pas._

_-Magnus ! Vous avez besoin de nous ! Ce phénomène est plus fort et certainement plus malin que vous ! protesta-t-il, en chuchotant tout de même, pour ne pas alarmer la créature cachée, qui les surveillait sans doute._

_-Declan, restez avec vos deux équipiers ! On se retrouve dès que notre nouvel ami sea endormi et prêt à être amené à sa nouvelle maison._

_Helen n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla, entrainant Will avec elle…ce dernier attrapa la main de Kate avant que tous les trois s'éloignent ! L'équipe de Magnus ne fut bientôt plus apercevable de là où se tenaient les trois autres. Declan ne retint pas un grognement et un juron :_

_-Je hais Magnus ! maugréa-t-il._

_-__**HEY**__ ! On ne parle pas de ma petite amie comme ça ! ronchonna à son tour le vampire, qui n'était pas très heureux qu'on lui emprunte ses grognements non plus…_

_Le londonien soupira et se mit près d'Henry, lequel rechargerait son arme tranquillement, mais pestant contre ce foutu temps de canard. Et aussi contre Tesla…tous deux s'étaient rapprochés quelque peu, depuis que Nikola avait élu domicile au Sanctuaire, ou dans la chambre d'Helen plutôt. Henry et son rival serbe se taquinaient toujours cela dit, aimant les compétitions tous les deux._

_-Quel grognon ce Dracula ! pesta le lycan._

_-Il n'aime pas qu'un homme parle ainsi de la patronne, je pense, constata aisément Declan en jetant, justement, un coup d'œil à Nikola._

_Ce dernier, entendant les paroles de ses deux équipiers, souria légèrement. Il était vrai qu'il détestait qu'un homme pense à son amante._

_-Il ne hait pas que les hommes, entendit-il chuchoter Henry._

_Et Nikola sut à l'avance quelle fut la réaction de Declan, qui jusqu'à là suivait et s'amusait même de la situation._

_-Vous voulez dire que Magnus attire aussi la gente féminine ?_

_-Ben…vous demanderez au doc ! C'est sa vie privée et vaut mieux pas en parler quand y a Tesla, s'inquiéta alors le loup-garou, craignant pour sa fourrure !_

_Ledit Tesla acquiesça silencieusement ! Et leva soudainement le regard, tout comme les deux autres hommes, quand un bruit se fit entendre. Un coup de feu ? Le génie serbe s'agita, il pensa tout de suite à Helen, et se précipita vers le bruit, imité par les deux autres collègues armés. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Kate et Helen au sol, tirant furieusement sur le…gros phénomène ? Qui ressemblait, à vue d'œil, à une création de Frankenstein ! Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune terne repoussant, le peu de peau qu'on voyait, caché par une fourrure boueuse, était toute cabossée, comme si la créature avait eu affaire à d'autres de ses congénères. Ce qui alerta les observateurs. Nikola ne pensait qu'à Helen, il vit celle-ci tirer sans relâche sur la grosse bestiole hideuse. Mais elle fut projetée à quelques mètres, et gémit de douleur. Son pistolet avait atterri loin d'elle. Helen rampa jusqu'à son arme, mais dût s'écarter brusquement en voyant débouler la créature, légèrement rancunière apparemment, vers elle !_

_La bestiole finit par trouver une autre cible, qui était justement trop occupée à aider Kate à se relever. Declan se rendit compte du regard de la chose sur lui, il tira plusieurs coups de feu paralysants dans la direction de son futur attaquant, mais ce dernier vola vers lui ! Le londonien entendit le cri d'Helen, suivi d'un grognement féroce, puis de nouveau un cri, mêlé à celui des autres. Ce fut ensuite le noir complet pour lui._

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK »**_

C'était maintenant l'heure de la cérémonie de mort. Helen ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, tellement tremblait-elle que Nikola dût la soutenir, la prenant dans ses bras et la laissant vider sa peine contre son torse. Il l'entoura encore plus de ses bras et chercha à la consoler, mais il savait que pour ça il n'était pas le meilleur et certainement pas le plus doué.

-Oh Nikola…je pensais ne plus avoir à subir cela…ça me rappelle tant Ashley ! gémit-elle, larmoyante.

Tout en parlant, Helen s'était le plus blottit qu'elle pouvait dans les bras de son amant. Elle posa son regard azur anéanti sur…Declan. Ce dernier était abattu. Car tout cela était de sa faute, du moins c'était lui qui le pensait. Mais Helen et les autres savaient bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. Will rassura son ami et resta près de lui afin de le consoler et l'épauler, il savait que l'homme risquait de vouloir faire la même bêtise qu'Helen quand elle avait perdue son enfant.

Tandis qu'Abby et Kate tentaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de consoler Erika !

-**POURQUOI HENRY** ? cria la femme enceinte, crispant ses mains sur son ventre encore pas révélateur de son état.

-Essayes de te calmer Erika. Il est mort mais il est toujours là, avec toi ! tenta d'apaiser Abby.

-Il ne le connaitra jamais…pleurnicha la louve en caressant tristement son ventre.

Les autres la regardaient, finalement, elle et Helen étaient les plus affectées. L'une avait perdu son futur mari et père de son enfant, et l'autre avait perdu son fils adoptif, celui qui lui rappelait sa propre fille et qui l'avait aidé et apporté une ambiance plaisante au Sanctuaire. L'équipe observait les deux femmes avec tristesses, de même qu'Abby, ils se promirent d'être unis dans cette souffrance. Ils devraient tenir, ensemble, pour se reconstruire, et pour aider les phénomènes. Ils avaient perdu Henry, et chacun savait qu'une part de lui-même, et du Sanctuaire, avait été arrachée avec la mort tragique du geek au regard malicieux, toujours de bonne humeur, et dévoué à jamais au Sanctuaire qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Et ce, tout le monde l'en remerciait…ne restait plus qu'à essayer de calmer cette douleur palpitante dans tous les cœurs présents dans cette grande bâtisse gothique et Victorienne qu'est le Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, vous savez enfin qui est mort! Je vous prie de poser vos pelles, haches et tout ce qui peut servir à décaptiter sadiquement votre petite Jana! Calmés? Oui? Bon, je m'explique: j'aime Henry, et je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais bon, tant pis, je tuerais aussi d'autres personnages! J'espère en tout cas que vous ne me voyez pas comme une anti Foss! Parce que c'est <strong>TOTALEMENT FAUX<strong>!

Sur ces paroles inutiles, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une excellente semaine!

N'hésitez pas à commenter et me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'aime bien avoir vos points de vue! Et savoir ce que vous pensez des trois personnages que j'ai rajouté, à savoir Declan et Abby...et Erika aussi tiens^^

Je serais très heureuse de lire vos commentaires, même si c'est pour me dire que je suis sadique comme...comme...**LES SCENARISTES DE SANCTUARY ET SYFY**!

_(petite remarque: si vous aimez Sanctuary et voulez une saison 5, dont nous n'avons actuellement aucunes nouvelles, allez sur mon profil, à côté de "We demand a season five for Sanctuary", et cliquez sur le lien. C'est pour une pétition, si vous connaissez l'adresse, i'm happy et j'espère que vous avez signé(c'est pas obligé non plus hein^^), sinon, vous pouve zy aller ou ne pas y aller, je ne serais pas contre vous, no panic!)_


End file.
